Common Annoyances
by ashleystieben5
Summary: Reno tries to mess with Vincent. Zack is Still alive. And a lot of things turn out to be a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent

I awake with a start. Another nightmare? Slowly I shake my head clearing it of the awful images of my past. I hear a slight sigh to my right. I turn to look at the young girl sleeping next to me. I can tell she is still worn out even after the long nights sleep. We are traveling back to Midgar on foot, ever since the Highwind broke down a few days ago. Cid stayed with it. I think he was foolish to do so. Even that Turk, Reno, thought he should continue on with us. But he didn't. He can do as he pleases it doesn't concern me. I stand, drape my cape back over my shoulders and exit the cave. I'm surprised to see Reno out here already. Usually he sleeps in. As I walk by him I here him snicker to himself about something. I keep walking not letting this bother me. Why should I care what other people think about me? But then I hear him clear his throat. "It's about time the creep got up." I narrow my eyes, but keep walking. "Hmm. Not even enough nerve to defend himself." I feel my anger bubbling up and with that the voice of Chaos _"he is easy. You should kill him for insulting us." _No. I will control myself. I push Chaos back. _"fine. You get your way for now, human." _I jump down from the rocks that Reno is sitting by to the forest floor. I hear Reno's loud laugh emanating from above me. "knew you wouldn't have the guts to talk." I take off running. Trying to wear the anger off. Maybe it will help.

Yuffie

When I wake up I see Vincent leaving the cave. Slowly I sit up. What time is it. Vince shouldn't always wake up so early. I look around everyone is accounted for. On My left is that hot SOLDIER that we found the other day, Zack… something. He is so adorable. I thought Cloud said he was dead though, so it will be a surprise to him when we get back to Midgar. But that bum always needs some cheering up. Suddenly I hear snickering from outside. Uh Oh… that sounds like Vinnie's least favorite person, Reno. I stand up quick and make it to the cave entrance just in time to hear Reno insulting Vincent for not talking. That probably will not end well for him. I step out into the faint light and see Vincent jump down to the ground and hear Reno laugh to himself. "Knew you didn't hae enough guts to talk." he's not very smart is he. I sneak up on him and tap his shoulder. "AHHH! OMI GOSH YUFFIE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he yells at me. I laugh so hard I almost fall onto the ground when I recover I see Reno glaring down at me "What do you want, brat?" he asks. I stick my lip out. "Me!? A brat? No. you got to be thinking about someone else." he rolls his eyes "What?" I look him in the eye "some day your gonna get more then you bargained for" he rolls his eyes again. "Oh, come on can't I have a little fun with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary?" "If your that brave you can test your luck. But trust me this is more than just a deal with the devil. It's a deal with four." I say that and walk back into the cave let the creepiness seep in before bursting out into laughter waking Zack up. "Whaaa… no I don't want a puppy." he turns over and looks at me. " Oh, hey Yuffie. Is it time to leave?" "It's getting close." he nods and stands up. "should we wake the others?" he asks. " why not. I walk over to Tifa " Hey Teeeeef! WAKEY, WAKEY'' she opens her eyes " Already morning. Well let's get ready." we wake the other two Turks. Elena complains a bit but not too much, and Rude was silent as usual. The only weird thing was that Vincent hadn't returned yet. I really hope Reno didn't make him to angry or upset. But I can never tell with Vincent. He's probably perfectly fine and I'm worried over nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hey guys and girls I'd just like to thank you for reading. Now for those of you who are new to FFVII you should defiantly find out more about it. If you have any comments on how I've written the characters you can leave them. I seriously don't care if it's constructive criticism or flame. I just want reviews. Also some people like knowing what music I was listening to it was This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams, the Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core theme, the Nightmare Begins(Vincent's Theme), and Angels by Within Temptation. Now I'll Keep Writing.**

Vincent

I know I should probably go back but no one misses my company anyways. I'm very comfortable being alone. It's better than being sneered at from a bored Turk. One thing that Turk seemed to forget was that I too was a Turk once. I would not be afraid to teach him lesson but I have to be careful thanks to Chaos. But Reno should know better. Maybe Reeve never told him about Chaos. I don't know. But I guess I will start back if I don't Yuffie will never let me hear the end of it. She always wants to know where we are, but I guess it's fine. I start walking back to the cave. I can already hear voices in the distance. They must be packing up already. I still don't know what to think about that SOLDIER, Zack. Cloud always told us he was dead. That he died defending Cloud from Shinra. So I have no idea how he would still be alive. But I can't question him about his past. If he would like to tell he would have told us already. I climb up the rocks swiftly and walk into the cave. Zack is sitting by his pack. He stands up when he see's me walk in. "Hey, who are you. I'm Zack Fair. You're in the group of people who found me right? Haven't seen that much of you. Also what's up with the chick and the red head? They've been arguing all morning. Is there any way to get them to shut up" He looks friendly enough. "No." he nods " Figured as much. I have to ask you one thing. Have you ever heard of Cloud Strife. He's my friend and I kind of want to find him'' I nod. Seeing that I don't continue to talk, he walks over to Rude to ask the same question. About a minute later I hear him exclaim "Can no one talk here!" I see him stomp out of the cave. Cloud chose an interesting friend. I'm not sure how the two got along. Zack seems loud and energetic. Yuffie comes over a little while later. " Hey, so what's up Vinnie. Why did hottie stomp out like that?" I don't know why but suddenly my mood worsens. "I don't know" she rolls her eyes. "Come on Vinnie, you didn't scare him now did you." I narrow my eyes a little "No. I did not scare Zack." she laughs "Oh come on. Reno put you in this bad of a mood. Lighten up." she starts heading out of the cave "Let's see if cheering up soldier boy will make him want to take me on a date." I clench my fist. Why is this making me angry. _"is someone jealous?" _I hear Chaos say. No. why would I be jealous about Yuffie. I don't hear Chaos respond so I figure he's done talking. Maybe I'm just tired. I didn't really sleep last night. But I'll be fine. I don't need as much sleep as normal people. Reno comes over to stand at my side. " Hey, big guy. What's up?" I turn and glare at him "Nothing that concerns you." I say. He puts his hand on his chest. "oh, I'm hurt. Aren't we a team." I narrow my eyes. "I'm on no one's team" I tell him then walk away to get all my stuff ready to leave. I see Yuffie walk In with Zack. I turn away and continue packing up my gear. Zack goes to pack his gear while Yuffie stays to talk. "so where did you go earlier?" she asks. I don't answer. She doesn't need to know everything I do. "Oh, so your not going to tell me. Don't worry it doesn't hurt my feelings. You probably just sat down and thought about things. So I don't really care." she smiles then bounces over to her things and starts getting read to leave like everyone else. She is definitely something. Princess of Wutai, and a ninja. It seems weird that she would want to leave the comfort of that to come out here with all of us and sleep on the ground instead of a warm bed. But she I unique. That is one thing I've always liked about her. She's also independent doing what she wants and not caring about what anyone else thinks, I like that it reminds me of myself when I was younger. When I finish packing I go back out of the cave and wait for everyone else to do the same. The first one out is Zack. That's not surprising considering he was a soldier and was used to packing up quickly. He nods in acknowledgement of me and sits on one of the bigger rocks. Then Rude comes out with Elena. They sit on the opposite side of us. After about two minutes Reno comes out. Fast for a civilian, slow for a Turk. He joins Elena and Rude. Then Yuffie comes out and joins Zack. I stand and start toward the direction of Midgar. "Hey, Vincent! Are we going already." Yuffie yells. I nod then jump down to the forest floor. I don't wait for anyone else they can catch up sooner or later. I hear a thud and turn to see Zack. Hmm. Usually people don't jump strait down off of high things like I do. But he has been augmented like me and is probably tougher than most people. I nod at him and continue toward Midgar. I hope we can get there before nightfall or we'll have some monsters to fight, but nothing three Turks, one Ex-Turk, and a SOLDIER first class can't handle. I hear the others scrabbling down the rocks trying to get to us. "Hey! Vincent, Zack wait for the rest of us. We're not as fast as you!" I hear Yuffie yell. But I don't slow down. I hear the thudding of Zack's boots stop so I know he's waiting for them. I knew he was nice, so I guess I was kind of expecting him to wait. Plus he probably wants to talk to Yuffie. They get along really well. Their personalities are similar to each other. Zack likes to talk and be funny. He is great with Yuffie, unlike the rest of us who think she's somewhat annoying. I slightly shake my head, and stop thinking about Zack and Yuffie. I should be paying attention to my surroundings. I listen to see if the others are close behind. Nothing. I must have walked to fast while I was thinking. I notice a large tree to the left and I sit under it. My thoughts flicker back to the past when Lucrecia and I used to sit under a tree very much like this one. But that is no more. I will just wait for the others.

Zack

I wonder why Vincent didn't wait for us. Yes, he seems a little distant, but likeable nonetheless. Anyways we haven't seen him since we started off today. I think we're just outside of Nibelheim so we might get to Midgar late tonight or early in the morning. But I know we won't get there before dark. It's okay though I can handle all the monsters the wilderness throws at us. I bet Vincent can to. I asked Yuffie about the gun that her carries around and she said he's had it for as long as she remembers and it's called Cerberus. He also has a rifle and other pistols. Yuffie said he was the best marksman she's ever seen. So that's also good. I hear Yuffie stumble and am quick to help her up. "You okay, Girly" I ask. She nods "stupid roots" she mutters to herself. I hear Reno snicker "Took a tumble did we, Brat?" she turns and glares at him. "I'll make you take a tumble, Turkey.'' I laugh. They are funny. Kind of reminds me of Angeal and I. We walk for a little bit in silence. "So. Vincent Valentine was a Turk some thirty years ago?" I ask Yuffie. She nods. "Yeah, he was really good at it to. Got pretty high up in the ranks. That's why he was chosen to guard Dr. Crescent. But then he fell in love with her and tried to protect her when Hojo was going to use her child as a test subject. Then Hojo shot him and used him as a test subject." "Whoa. That's pretty messed up." I say. Then all of the sudden we hear three gunshots. We look at each other. "Vincent" Yuffie says then we run in the direction of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hey everybody. I'd like to thank SpiritDreamWarriors for your review and help off to the side. You guys should go and read the her stories. Anyway, you might not get updates every day like I've been doing because my school starts this Wednesday. I know it sucks. But keep your reviews coming. The songs I listened to were From Shadows by Jeff Williams, and Haunted by Evanscene. **

Zack

When we got to the scene we see Vincent sitting by a tree. Three dead nibel wolves were lying across the clearing. I smile to myself. "And we were worried for no reason!" I say. Yuffie smiles also "Yeah, Vincent can take care of Nibel wolves easily." Vincent looks up. He has a scowl on his face. "You're here.'' he says. "Yes, we are" Yuffie says "Why did you leave us so far behind, Mr. Valentine. You think we weren't worried about you, Huh?" Vincent shrugs "I do not now what any of you think. I just felt like collecting my thoughts." he looks around. "Where are the turks?" he asks. Yuffie turns around. "Oh, great. The slow poke's are still far behind. I'll go and get them." she turns around and bounces through the forest. I'm left there with Vincent. He starts slowly standing up. I hear a grunt of pain leave his mouth. "Are you okay." he just looks at me. When he straitens to his full height I see a long gash on his chest. I can tell it was bleeding heavily. "Don't tell Yuffie. She'll just pester me about it. I'll be fine." I nod though I'm not entirely sure this is the right thing to do. "You'll need to be careful about hiding it then. Do you have any healing materia?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Used it" he says. We turn as we hear Yuffie crashing back through the forest scolding the three turks for being so slow. "Can't you pick up the pace, Reno. Your going as slow as a turtle." quickly I see Vincent cross his arms across his chest hiding the wound. "Yuffie" I say "you wanna walk by me." she looks surprised but nods then turns around to keep scolding the turks. Vincent gives me a look. I can't ell if it was in appreciation or anger. He's a hard one to read even for me. I just can't wait to get back to Midagar to see Cloud and Tifa. I wonder how Tifa is now. When we last saw her Sephiroth hurt her really bad and she said things to me I bet she didn't mean. I hope Cud won't be angry that I stayed away so long. I bet he'll just be happy that I'm still alive. He was really nice when I knew him so he's probably still the same. I wonder if Aerith I really dead. I don't know but I've heard rumors about a cetra being held captive in caves. I wonder if that's her or just some crazy person coming up with a story and it spreading. I snap back to reality feeling Yuffie take my hand. "Oh, is this okay with you" she asks. I nod "Yeah it's fine." I tell her. She sure is interesting. I didn't know the princess of Wutai would be so… different. I think I see Vincent eye's widen the slightest bit. He probably wasn't expecting her to do that either. He turns and storms off, or maybe it's just his normal walk I don't know. Me and Yuffie continue to hold hands though despite the whispers and chuckles we hear from behind us. These Turks don't seem as disciplined as Cissnei and Tsung. I do remember the red-head from before though. He must be in charge now. "… did you see the way Vince stormed off?" I hear one of them say "… Jealous." I hear that world and feel a cold feeling in my stomach. Do I need someone like him jealous of me. Sure, I might be holding Yuffie's hand but that doesn't mean I like her in that way. Is that what Vincent thinks? I hope not I don't want someone as tough as him angry at me. I don't know if it came to a fight I'm not sure who would win. Since I don't have my weapon of choice, the Buster Sword, anymore it would probably be a close fight. But I wouldn't even want to fight him in the first place I heard he beat Reno in fights four times before they were teemed up. Beating the leader of the Turks would be hard to do four times I a row. I wish I could have done that years ago. I can now but when I was in the first stages of my soldier training I couldn't. "Hey, Zack. Watcha thinking, hmm?" Yuffie asks me. I turn and look at her a bit surprised. "What do you mean." I say trying to think of something to tell her. I don't want to tell her what I've really been thinking about it might upset her. "Well, you were looking all distant and you almost fell like four times. So I figures either he's really stupid or he's in deep thought. So which one is it?" "I was wondering how cloud would re-act to me just popping up again." I say smoothly. She smiles "Well, he probably won't mope as much since you're alive, he was pretty good right after you died with Aerith still being there to tell him stories about you and your adventures around Midgar. But once she died, it went completely downhill. About a year ago he was as bad as Vincent." I gasp surprised. How could Cloud do that to himself. Why would you want to be gloomy all the time. "Why would he do that. Don't you think moping would worsen what really happened. He should have just moved on. He still has Tifa doesn't he. They seemed to hit it off in Nibelheim, right before…" I let it trail off. I thinks she knows what I would say. Right before Sephiroth went completely bonkers. We hear more noise from up ahead. Like a loud thud. We look at each other and move more quickly ahead. When we brake through the foliage, we see Vincent kneeling on the ground. "Vincent, are you okay?" I ask. He turns his head towards me. His pupils are gone and his eyes are entirely blood red now. "get out of here." he chokes out. Yuffie turns towards me her eyes wide in fear. "We need to leave. Now" she pulls against my hand and I slowly start backing up. I see a thin red light appear around Vincent and then that's when I know something definitely isn't right. I backwards walk more quickly. We go back through the thick foliage and run a whole five hundred yards backwards. That's where the Turks are. "Reno, A word" Yuffie says. He narrows his eyes but nods and steps to the side out of everyone else's hearing. I can't even hear them. I wonder what that weird light was.

Yuffie

Reno frowns at me "What do you want, Brat?" I clench my fists nervously. "It's Vincent. He's losing control. Chaos is awakening. Zack and I saw it. We need to get out of here." Reno stares at me opened mouth. "Oh, shit. We do need to get out of here. This is not good." he motions everyone over. "We need to move. Vincent is fighting a losing battle with that demon. I say we go back a mile or so and wait until the huge explosion." the Turk's nod, completely understanding the situation while Zack was completely puzzled and confused. "What demon? What's wrong with Vincent? Oh, I'm so confused." he looks down in utter defeat. I take his hand again, relishing the warmth. "I'll tell you once we're out of here." I say. He nods and looks better. All of the sudden we hear a loud scream. It was Vincent. He must of just lost control of Chaos. We all start running in the opposite direction. When we're far enough we watch the tree's for sign's of Chaos. I see a blur fly out of the foliage. That was where Vincent was so that must be him. He stops right above there and just looks down contemplating what to do. Oh I can't bear to see Vincent like that. He always hate's when we see him in that form. I look at the ground blinking away tears of sadness and fear. I know he'll be fine he just has to.

Zack

Now I'm starting to wonder what Hojo really did to this man. How can he turn into a flying demon. I can see the demon from here fairly well. Red wings, Golden eyes. And the same long black hair as Valentine just styled differently. When Reno said let's wait for the explosion he didn't mean in order to be released from this form he had to blow up because wouldn't that hurt. Yuffie is standing next to me just waiting. All of the sudden the Creature stops glowing. He starts shrinking back to his original size. The only bad thing is he starts falling all those feet to the


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- hey guys. it's me again. I've noticed quite a few of you are reading my story but I only have two reviews. Pretty, pretty please review. I would like to think you guys like this story, but since your not reviewing I'm not 100 percent sure. It would make my day to have ten reviews by tomorrow night. I will try to keep updating daily, but it's getting harder. Enjoy the story.**

Vincent

As soon as the pain hit's me I know I won't be able to stop Chaos from taking control. I slump forward onto my knee's. concentrating on the futile chance of pushing the demon back. I hear the branches behind me move and turn to see Zack and Yuffie in the clearing. When Zack meets my eyes he has a look of surprise and bewilderment on them. "Get out of here." I tell them, knowing Yuffie will understand. "We need to leave" I hear her say. "Now." at first they back up slowly but when I hear them start to run I let in to Chaos a bit more. _give up human, I will take over this time. _Wait, just a little longer. They'll be far enough in a little bit. But I feel myself slipping away every second. _yes. Let me in. I will make you powerful. _then with one more mighty blow against my inner will he takes over with a painful force. The last thing I'm aware of doing is screaming.

Zack

"Oh no. he's really gonna feel that." I say. Yuffie turns to me wide eyed. "We need to get to him. He's gonna be really hurt." I nod. But then we hear a loud boom, and a rush of winds hit us in our face. "He's back to normal." I hear Rude say. "Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened." Reno looks at me "all in due time, Soldier boy." I cross my arms and put on a frown. Reno laughs. "You think pouting will help your cause. No, the only person that can get anything out of me just by frowning is Vince. And your not him." "Fine I'll wait. But you guys better tell me. I don't want to be clueless all the time." Reno nods. "Come on guys. Vincent needs us." Yuffie says pulling on my shirt, trying to get us to move in Vincent's direction. "Okay, let's go." I am worried myself. He was already hurt, and now he just fell out of the sky and hit the ground. Ouch. We all run to where Vincent was. He fell a couple meters from where I first saw him glow red. I reach him first and feel for a pulse. It's weak but it's there. "He's unconscious. But he should be fine. I don't know about any broken bones though. We don't want to mess with him very much right now. How long does it usually take him to come to?" I ask. Maybe I can get the story about this if it takes a bit. Yuffie thinks about that for a moment. "Well usually ten minutes. But it usually depends." I smile to myself. Yes, finally. "So can you tell me how he turned into that thing?" I ask her. "Well you see, when professor Hojo did the experiments on Vincent, Vince almost died. Lucrecia put Chaos Genes into him so he would live, but she didn't expect Chaos to become alive in Vincent." I nod, kind of understanding. "he also has three more demons inside of him. So we try to be careful with his temper. Well, some of us do." She glares at Reno saying this. He holds his hand in front of him "I was just having a bit of fun. Don't think I won't do it again, 'cause I got a real laugh out of it." Yuffie stops in her tracks and kicks Reno in the shin. "Ow, ow, ow. Hey ya brat why do you gotta be so defensive." "Why do you have to be an Idiot?" she retorts. I laugh at them. Arguing despite the situation. Reno glares at me. "What are you laughing at soldier boy…" he trails off noticing Vincent start to move. I hear him groan then sit up. He looks around with a frown on his face. "What happened? Was Anyone hurt?" he has a look of actual concern on his face. That's the most emotion I've seen him show in the whole time knowing him. Yuffie shakes her head. "Everyone's fine except you. You have a cut on your chest and you fell like 50 feet. Are any bones broken?" Vincent shakes his head then stands up. "I'm fine. We need to keep moving." Yuffie rolls her eyes. "Do you think we'd keep going after what just happened? We care about you Vincent." Reno snorts and Yuffie gives him a look that says 'You either care or You get another kick in the shin' "Yeah, man. We aren't just going to keep moving when you fell that far." he says quickly. Vincent shrugs. "Do as you wish. I will continue to Midgar." He then starts walking again. I notice a slight limp in his left leg but it's so small that only someone with eyes as good as a SOLDIER can notice. Yuffie stomps. "Fine. Have it your way, I don't care." I can tell she does though. Her eyes are teary, lie somehow he's hurt her feelings. She storms over and grabs my hand. "Let's go Zack. Grumpy won't stop for anything." I note to myself to check out Vincent's ankle when everyone is asleep. Yuffie usually falls asleep first so it won't be hard to do it without her being awake. We keep walking towards Midgar even when Night is falling. All the Monsters we stumble across are easy to kill though. Yuffie finally insists that we stop for the night and Vincent is forced to agree. We unpack our sleeping gear and leftover food. We quickly eat then the others start going to sleep. As I guessed, Yuffie was the first one to fall asleep. I pull my med-kit out of my bag and head over to Vincent. I really hope his ankle is okay.

Vincent

I hear someone walking closer to me. It sounds like the soldier. As he kneels down, I snap my eyes open. He jumps back in surprise. I eye the little bag he has with him. "Oh, hey Vince. I was just going to check your ankle and chest out." he flips the bag around and I se that it's a standard issue med-kit. I don't know how he figured out my ankle was hurt, but I nod giving him permission to go ahead. "Okay, Just take your shirt and shoe off and I'll check. It'll take like 5 to 10 minutes so It might be a while till I can check the scratch. I nod and do what he says. I throw my things in a pile on the ground. He pokes around the swollen part of my ankle. I let out a hiss of pain when he get's to the certain place it hurts most. He looks up at me. "Sorry, but this might hurt. I got to check for a fracture." I nod bracing for the pain. He pokes around that area some more. This hurts, maybe it wasn't worth it to let him examine my ankle. He sighs. "Yup, It's definitely broken. How did you walk on this thing all day that must've hurt? You could tell Yuffie about it and we could stop till it's better." "No, Yuffie has no right to know about my problem." he nods. "Suit yourself. I won't tell." he pulls out a tube of medicine and holds it up. "This will help it heal faster. When I was a SOLDIER they gave this to all of us and I kept mine. Your ankle will heal 80 percent faster now." he squeezes out a bit of it. It's a grayish color. When spreads it over the ankle the pain vanishes almost immediately. I wonder if that's normal or if it's just because of my speeded up healing. I bet my ankle will be perfectly fine in about four days with this stuff. "Thanks." I tell Zack. He smiles. "No problem. Now let me see that Nibel wolf scratch." he leans over to my chest. "What the heck? This is almost completely healed. How can that be?" he looks to me for an answer. I stay silent. He does not need to know everything about me. "Well, it doesn't seem to need anything. So goodnight, Valentine." I nod. He walks back over to his things and lays down. "Don't freak me out like that again okay?" he asks. "I will try." I tell him back. And I will, for I do not like when Chaos takes over me. I try to go to sleep but find trouble in doing so. I stand and leave the group to be alone. I walk a couple miles thinking about various things. About Yuffie and Zack most of all. They sure get along well and I don't know if I like that. Yuffie shouldn't be to trusting with Zack yet. We only found him in Nibelhiem about a week ago. I don't know how she can hold his hand and talk so freely with him already, but I guess that's just her personality. Trusting to everyone she meets. She hasn't been truly betrayed by someone yet. I hope something like that never happens to a girl as sweet and naïve as her, but this world is not a perfect place and it is bound to happen sometime.

_**A.N.- another thanks to SpiritDreamWarriors**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Please review. I really want to know your opinions. Also I'd like to thank Ramise and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for reviewing.**

Yuffie

I wake up a couple hours before dawn. I yawn and sit up. Everyone is here except Vincent. Maybe I should go and find him. But he's probably fine, I would just annoy him. I smile. All the more reason to find him. I jump up and start heading one way hoping Vincent went this way. I think he did because I see broken twigs and trampled grass. I walk for about five minutes then see Vincent… asleep. I laugh to myself. He really walked all this way then fell asleep? What was the point? I see that Vincent is shivering. For a second I look around for his cape. There it is hanging on the tree branch. I drape it over him. As I'm leaning down I hear him mutter something.

"Lucrecia… I'm sorry." Oh no. Is he having another nightmare? Should I wake him up? No he probably needs all the sleep he can get. I'll just go start a fire to get hi warmer. I walk away to gather some firewood and a fire materia. When I get back Vincent is rolling around and muttering things more often.

"No… please. Don't." Okay this is definitely a nightmare. I shake his shoulder. His eyes snap open. They are completely red, like when Chaos takes over. I stumble backwards. He blinks a couple of times and his eyes turn back to his normal eyes. He looks at me.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" he asks.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up and your eyes, they were different. Like right before Chaos takes control different." he narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure." I nod.

"It scared the shit out of me." I say, then I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vincent asks, frowning.

"Well, I thought for a second there that you were going to hurt me and now I see how stupid I was for thinking that." His frown deepens.

"Yuffie, you know when I am Chaos I have no control over anything." I nod. "Then you know that if I ever turned into Chaos and he was in range of you there is nothing I could do to stop him from hurting you." I nod again. That is true and I know it. It's just hard to believe that Vincent would hurt me. I smile at him trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, let's not think about it I'm sure it will never happen. Anyway, when do you think we should be getting back to the others? They might worry about us." Vincent shrugs.

"I do not care. When would you like to leave?" I also shrug.

"I guess we could go now, if you want." he nods. I jump up from the ground and dust myself off.

"Yippee, okay let's go." he get's up more un-enthusiastically than I did. And also dust himself off. He starts walking towards where the others are. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for waiting, Vinnie. Your so thoughtful." I tell him sarcastically. I don't even get acknowledged for saying that. I put my hands on my hips. "Now, now Vinnie. It's not nice to ignore people. Especially the princess of Wutai." but he just keeps walking. Finally I decide just to tackle him. I get ready and run full speed at his body. At the last second he dodges to the right, grabs my hand and yanks me back towards him.

"Nice try, Princess." he says then let's me go. I know I'm blushing, I was that close to Vincent Valentine's face. But I compose myself.

"Why you. You always know when I'm gonna tackle you. How do you do it."

"Don't you remember me telling you about the experiments done on me? One of the things Hojo did was improve my seeing, smelling, and hearing. So basically, I can hear you when you try to sneak up on me." I know this is probably stupid of me but I let out a huge gasp. He looks at the ground in shame. "I realize you had not known this because I do not tell most people. Basically, my senses are three times sharper than a normal human and about the same as a SOLDIER." he turns and keeps walking.

"Well you know what I think? That's freaking awesome. I wish I was as cool as you sometimes, Vince." he shakes his head and turns a sad gaze to me.

"You would not wish to be me if you had gone through all the pain of my past. You would not wish to be a monster, as I am."

"Now Vinnie. Don't be to hard on yourself. You've saved me and everyone else more times then I can think of. You're not a monster, you're a very nice and kind human being." he keeps walking, apparently done talking. I'm kind of thankful for this because it was kinda getting awkward. When we get back to the main camp only one person is awake. Zack. I wave at him and go over there. He's so cute. I can't wait to talk to Tifa about him when I get back to Midgar. His hair is so black and perfect, his eyes such a beautiful color of blue.

"Hey, What's up." I ask him. He shrugs

"Nothing really. I woke up a couple minutes ago and thought you were carried of by hungry Nibel wolves or something, but when I saw that Vince was also gone I knew you went to find him." he looks away. Is he jealous I wonder.

"Oh, well Vincent was gone when I woke up so I went to find him. He had fallen asleep a couple miles south of here and was having a nightmare. Good thing I woke him up or we might have had another yesterday." I see Zack frown, then smile. I laugh. A little louder than I meant to because Vincent whipped his head around to me. He then frowns and turns away.

"So when do you think we're gonna head on out?" I ask Zack. He shrugs once more.

"In a hour or so I would guess. But I'm not positive. You could ask Vincent he's the one in charge isn't he?" you now I haven't really thought about who was in charge of the trio to Nibelhiem, though I'm assuming Vincent took charge.

"Good idea, I'll ask right now." I jump up and start over when I step on something.

"Yow!" I hear. Uh oh. That's Reno. He looks at me with a scowl.

"What was that for, bitch." he says. I frown at him.

"It was an accident. No need for such language." I continue over to Vincent and tap on his should.

"Yes, Yuffie." he says without looking at me.

"Zack and I want to know when we are leaving." he still doesn't look up at me but for some reason I feel tension emanating from his body. "Are you okay, Vinnie?" I ask him. Asking this he turns to face me his red eyes shining brighter than usual.

"Yes, Yuffie. I do not care when we leave" I don't know if I believe him but I nod and turn back around to where Zack is sitting. I sit next to him and tell him what Vincent just told me.

"So, we can leave in about an hour then. That seems like the best time." he tells me. I nod.

"I don't see why not." all of the sudden Vincent stands up. He turns to me and Zack.

"Zack, do you hear that." Zack also stands a worried look on his face. He nods.

"Do you know what I think it is" he says with a look of horror on his face. Vincent nods.

"I do." all of the sudden, about fifty Nibel wolves come through the foliage.

Vincent

I knew I heard something approaching. But I didn't know the exact number of the enemies that were coming.

_let me take control. You are to weak to defeat them all. More would be helped with me than with you._For a second I am tempted. It is true, I'm stronger as Chaos then any other form but he would also hurt the others. Maybe if I tell then what I am planning they can get far enough away.

_I will take control, human. You know it._ I do know. I back up a bit to stand next to Yuffie.

"Take everyone and get out of here." I tell her.

"Why? What are you planning Vince?" I hear concern in her voice.

" Chaos is willing to help out. I just can't guarantee your safety if you are in range of his attacks." she gasps.

"Vincent! No, we can do this together." I shake my head.

"No matter what Chaos will take control. I just need you guys out." Yuffie nods.

"Fine." she says then runs to Zack and tells him everything. He shakes the other two turks awake and helps them up. They quickly grab they're things and run. Once everyone is gone I let chaos invade my mine. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- hey guys, school started Wednesday so I can only update on weekends from now on. I know, I'm sorry but I'll do my best updating. Anyway here's the story. **

Zack

I knew that we shouldn't let Vincent fight alone but we had to. We quickly wake the Turks and leave. When we've run far enough I signal for everyone to stop. When they're all situated, I turn to head back to Vincent.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asks me. I turn and smile.

"I'm gonna make sure Vincent is fine. Sure he might be a super powerful demon, but being in SOLDIER taught me that sheer numbers can sometimes win a fight." All of the sudden Yuffie runs and gives me a big hug.

"Stay Safe, Zack. Chaos will hurt you if he see's you." I nod, give a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah." I say then turn back around and head back to go.

When I get back, I hide behind some bushes and watch. Much to my surprise, Vincent has already been turned into Chaos.. Last time he turned, it was very loud. Maybe since he allowed Chaos to come, it wasn't as painful to him as it was when Chaos forced Vincent to turn. I don't know. I turn my attention back to Chaos. About thirty of the Nibel Wolves are dead but he's starting to tire. When one jumps, about to get on his back he turns to swipe it with his large claws, but another one jumps on him. He let's a deep growl escape him, and then shakes it off. When the wolf slides off, it leaves three jagged scratches on Chaos' back. I wince when I see them. That would hurt. Chaos kills about three more when the red glow around him start to dim. _Oh, no. he's gonna turn back right in the middle of all of the Nibel Wolves. _A couple more wolves drop, dead when Chaos starts shrinking back to regular size.I pull the Buster sword off my back and wait a little bit, making sure Chaos is done. When I see Vincent's shape back to normal I rush out before the wolves can get to him much. I cut two of the wolves down and most of them turn to look at me. Vincent has already fallen to the ground, unconscious. I'm worried he'll get too hurt before I can kill the rest of the wolves. I slash at one and cut it's neck. Then I turn and whack the one jumping up with the flat side of my blade. It's probably knocked unconscious. I jump up and flip stabbing one through the torso. I snap one neck and continue with the fighting until all but three are dead. They run off, scared. Yeah, Chaos killed more and I'm grateful for him doing that but I wish he didn't have to do that for us though. I pick him up off of the ground being thankful I'm a couple inches taller than Vince. I half drag, half carry Vincent through the forest to everyone else. I see Yuffie eyes widen. Yeah there is a lot of blood on us but most of it is from the wolves.

"You guy's are okay right?" Yuffie asks. I don't know about Vincent, I probably should have checked him for wounds before taking him back here.

"I saw Vincent get scratched as Chaos, but I'm not sure if that still affects him as he is now. He got a little beat up when he changed back also, but I didn't really get to see what happened cause I had to help him and I was getting through the foliage."

Yuffie nods then says "Would you check him? Your probably the best medical person here and Vincent probably wouldn't like for a girl or Turks to check on him." I nod. I probably would feel the same way if I were in his position.

"Will you bring me my bag, Yuffie?" I ask her. She nods then runs off to get it. I take Vincent's cape off and drape it over a rock. I unbuckle all the buckles on his shirt then slip it off. I notice a lot of scars on his stomach. The newer scratches are bleeding so I look at those first. They are pretty deep and look extremely painful, so I'm careful not to touch them. When Yuffie get's back I look through my bag. I grab disinfectant and spray it on his wounds. He groans a little. I know what the stuff feels like so I kind of feel bad for him.

"Will you hand me the gauze?" I ask Yuffie. I hear her rummage through my stuff and then she hands me the gauze. I flip him to his side and check for anything. Nothing here. I flip him onto his back and sigh. This is much worse than I'd originally thought. He has about seven new scratches on his back along with dozens of older scars.

"Uh, Yuffie. This is way worse than I thought. I need the cream with the Shinra sign on it." she nods and quickly hands it to me. It's the same cream I put on Vincent's ankle the other night. I apply it to the scratches and close the lid again. Then I wrap the gauze around his torso. I clip it on then put his shirt and buckles back on. I leave his cape where it is figuring he won't need it for a while.

"Okay, so I put disinfectant on his stomach and a fast healing salve on his back." Yuffie nods.

"He shouldn't be unconscious for that much longer. He'll probably wake up in about five minutes." I nod.

"Can I talk to you really quickly?" she nods. Then I add

"Alone." we walk out of the Turk's hearing range then I ask

"What are all of those scars from? Also Vincent is gonna want to keep moving when he wakes up. You can't let him. He's hurt very badly and not even he can walk it off."

"The scars are from when Hojo did experiments on him, and trust me we're not going anywhere for a while." I nod. It's good that we'll finally wait for him.

"Okay we can go back now." I tell her and we head back to where Vincent is. We're surprised to see it when he's already standing and has put on his cape.

"Hey, you shouldn't be standing yet. You got hurt really bad. Zack told me so" Vincent's red eyes snap to mine as if challenging me to say something. For a second I'm tempted not to, but then my SOLDIER instincts kick in and I'm not afraid.

"Yeah, you have multiple scratches from the Nibel Wolves" I tell him. He turns around and walks off like saying he doesn't need us to tell him. Yuffie chases him and I follow after her at a slower pace. When I get there I hear the ending of a sentence.

"…Some ex-SOLDIER telling me what to do!" I hear Vincent say.

"But, Zack is just trying to help you!" I hear Yuffie exclaim.

"I've never needed anyone's help, and I will never need it. I work better on my own and if you don't understand that I guess I will just leave."

"Vincent, calm down. You do need our help-"

"No, Yuffie. I don't." Then I see him turn and head back to our camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- hey, guys. It's weekend so I get to update, yeah! Anyway Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Here's the rest of the story.**

Zack

Once Vincent storms off I rush to Yuffie. She has a look of hurt and surprise on her face.

"Are you okay" I ask her. I feel bad, knowing that I was somehow the cause of Vincent's outburst. She looks over at me and smiles.

"I'm fine, just kinda surprised. I didn't expect Vincent to act like that after you saved his life. Oh gosh. Why does he have to be so difficult." I shake my head.

"Vincent saved me and all of the other. Even you. He's probably sore and cranky." I tell her. This makes her laugh. I frown at her.

"You know you're so cute when you do that. Don't you." Yuffie tells me. I blush, putting my hand up and rubbing the back of my head. She laughs. Then does something I don't expect. She leans over and plants a kiss on my lips. I hear a rusting in the bushes and see the red-headed Turk stumble into the open. We break apart when he gasps.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but a very scary Vincent is packing up to leave what do you want me to do?" he looks to the both of us for an answer. Yuffie sighs and gets up.

"Let's go Zack. We need to calm down monster man." She grabs my hand and I put it around her shoulders. She smiles up at me. I smile back, and we head back to camp. I wonder what Vincent will think when he finds out that Yuffie kissed me and I know he'll find out. Reno likes provoking him and what's a better way to do it then make someone jealous. If Vincent even likes Yuffie. I see Reno walk up to Rude and Elena and say to them without a whisper.

"I caught the two lovebirds here kissing." I see Vincent's head shoot up. He fixes his red eyes on me with a menacing glare and this time I do look away. I hear a loud snap and look up. Vincent, who has stoop up, stepped on a branch. He bends down picks it up examining it closely.

"We should keep moving. I do not want this to take longer than it needs to." He tells us. With that he turns picks up his pack and walks into the forest.

"Well, you heard him." I say. "Let's Mosey"

"So that's where Cloud got that from!" Yuffie exclaims. I shake my head.

"I actually got that from him." She laughs and go's over to her bag to pack it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- hey, sorry for not updating in like forever. I know how frustrating that can be. First our internet was jacked up, and then we were in the middle of moving when our buyer backed out on the contract, so we had to move everything from the apartment we were going to rent back home. So I really haven't hide time to do any typing. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Vincent**

"_You're jealous. I can tell."_

I hear Chaos say inside my head. I am not jealous; it's just that she barely knows him and is already kissing him. I do not wish to see her get hurt.

"_Sure, big guy. Tell yourself whatever lies you want to. It doesn't affect me."_

Will you just shut-up for now? I'm already annoyed without you being here.

"_Okay I'll leave for now. But you won't always get your way with me."_

I feel a little relieved when I feel Chaos's spirit withdrawal from my mind. He usually likes to do things that tick me off, but I have learned to ignore them. Especially when Yuffie is the main subject. I hear the rest of the group slowly trudging behind me. I know they must be tired, but we are already late getting back to Midgar and we must hurry. When I get too far ahead I stop and wait until Reno meets up beside me. Of course it had to be him in the lead didn't it. When he sees me he smiles, probably happy he gets to harass me again. One of these days…

"Hey man. What was up with you back there? You weren't jealous were you?"

Why does everyone think I'm jealous?

"There's nothing to be jealous about, Reno." I tell him. At that moment Elena and Rude walk into the clearing.

"Reno." Elena says. "Didn't we tell you not to bother him? One of these days you're gonna end up with a bullet in your ass and nobody's gonna have sympathy for you."

"Come on, Lena. Let a guy have some fun." Reno says rolling his eyes. He pats me on the shoulder.

"Just joking, buddy, okay." He says with a glint in his eye. I can tell he doesn't mean that. He's been serious about everything else he's said. Even though I know he's lying I still nod, satisfying the two other Turks. That's when Yuffie and Zack come into the clearing. I feel my irritation bubble beneath the surface when I see their hands linked together.

"We need to hurry." Is all I say to them then I turn and head back into the trees.

_Definitely jealous._

I hear Chaos whisper quietly. SHUT-UP. I tell him and hear the beginning of his laugh, as his voice fades away. I keep walking listening to the noises in the forest. I am suddenly aware of how quiet it gets. I listen for anything unusual, but am relieved I don't hear anything.

"_It's you they're afraid of. They feel the presence of you and the demons inside of your body, and fear for their lives. They see you as a monster, but of course you are aren't you?"_

Yes, it's true. I don't care what you have to say right now, so leave me alone. Chaos laughs once more, and again I feel him withdrawal from my mind.

_Just saying…_

I hear someone walk up behind me and turn to look who it is. It's the female Turk, Elena, whose eyes meet mine. She looks down for a second; unnerved by stare, then as if she's gathered enough courage looks me strait in the eye.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble that Reno gives you. I don't know why he likes to bug you but I have a pretty good idea. It's because you were better at your job back when all Turks were really feared, than he is now. And you're still better at fighting then him. He's just angry that you can best him at things he loves when most of us can't." She flashes me a warm smile, but I don't acknowledge it. I just nod, that's my reply. She frowns quickly, and then walks away. I hear the others come through the forest soon after. They all look pretty tired, except for the soldier. Maybe I should give them a break, no. they are fine. Adults should be able to walk for a while, without breaks. Then I hear a yelp come from Yuffie.

"Shit." I hear her say. I look over and see her holding her ankle. Zack quickly leans over to look at it. He winces, that's not good. He knows what he's looking at. I slowly walk over not wanting to seem concerned on the outside, but on the inside my mind was screaming at me telling me to get to her quickly. When I get there I stoop down and notice the size of her left ankle compared to her right ankle. I can't believe it swelled that fast.

"How did you do that?" I asked in a monotone, uncaring voice. She glares at me.

"Shut-up, Vincent. I tripped, it was an accident." She says, still glaring at me. I smirk underneath my hood, does she think she'll get in trouble for tripping; maybe she is still a child. I look at Zack.

"Will you make sure it's fine?" I ask him. He nods, and then reaches for his bag off of his back. He gets out some wrap and the same stuff he used on my ankle the other night. He opens the lid to it and get a little on his hand then rubs it on her ankle.

"Okay, Yuffie this will make your ankle heal faster. You won't be able to walk on it for a few days, but someone can probably carry you the rest of the way to Midgar." I frown. More like, Zack will carry her to Midgar is what he means. When he finishes wrapping her leg and bends over to put everything back in his bag, I pick Yuffie up from the ground. She lets out a startled squeal, but other than that doesn't say anything. When Zack looks back, I see a surprised look on his face.

"_Very nicely done. Show him whose boss."_

I feel the corner of my mouth tilt up in a smirk, and I turn and keep walking on to Midgar.

**Yuffie**

What are you doing. I think to myself when I see Vincent start reaching for me. When he lifts me off the ground, I squeal surprised. I was not expecting Vincent of all people to carry me. I was guessing it would be Zack, Rude, or Reno, but definitely not Vincent. He turns and walks back the way he came from. I didn't see him before I fell; I wonder how far away he was from our group.

"Hey, why did you pick me up? I thought Zack was going to carry me. He would've managed just fine." I see his eyes narrow. Did that somehow offend him?

"I was perfectly capable to carry you, so I am." Is his reply, why does he always say things like it was the obvious thing to do, when, usually it isn't. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Vince." I tell him.

"You're welcome." He says back, quietly.

I close my eyes breathing in his scent. Even after days of walking he somehow manages to stay clean and he doesn't smell like sweat. Is this another effect of Hojo's experiments? No, now that I think about it I've seen Vincent get dirty before. I blush at those words. I didn't mean it like that.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" Vincent says, probably noticing how red my face is

"I'm fine." When I see the doubtful look on his face I smile at him.

"Okay, Yuffie." He says. I almost let out a breath of relief when he didn't pry any further. I wonder how far Midgar is from where we are.

"We are about three hours from Midgar." Vincent tells me. What the hell?! Did he just read my mind?

"When we get there I will be leaving."

**Vincent**

'I'm surprised when I feel a sharp pain on my face. Did she just… slap me? I look into her eyes, which are now filling with tears. Why does she even care where I go or what I do.

"Vincent, you're our friend. We want you to stay with us not go out on your own. We care about you." She tells me, tears spilling onto her cheeks. I don't want her to cry over someone like me. She just needs to worry about herself.

"Yuffie…" I don't know what to say to her. I decide just to be blunt.

"I know you want me to stay but I don't want to stay."

I feel her flinch, like my words actually hurt her.

"Put me down." Is all she says. I give her a questioning glance.

"I said, PUT ME DOWN!" she yells. I nod and set her into the dirt. She's glaring at me.

"Just leave now Vincent we can get there on our own." She tells me.

"But I-"

"I don't want you anywhere near me. Okay, Vincent. I thought you cared about us but Cloud was right you really don't care about anything. Just leave me alone. I'll tell Cloud you kept your promise, okay?" I nod and turn around. I go into the trees where Yuffie can't see me. I climb up into one of the trees where I can watch and hear what happens to her. I see Zack come rushing towards her.

"Yuffie! What happened? I thought Vincent was carrying you where is he anyway?" he asks her. She looks the way that I left.

"He told me he was going to leave when he got us to Midgar. I-I just got so angry at him. I told him to get away from me." She shakes her head as if reprimanding herself.

"Why am I so damn stupid? He didn't mean for it to hurt me. He was just telling me what he was planning to do so I wouldn't be surprised. I don't know why I was upset either he leaves all the time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys I've got some bad news. My computer crashed so now I don't have it to type on, so now I have to use the one in my mom's office. Fun. Anyway I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Here's the new chapter.**

**Yuffie**

I can't believe I just did that. I'm so stupid. I feel Zack pick me up and I bury my face in his shoulder crying. This is all my fault.

"Yuffie don't worry. He can't be far away we'll try to find him." Zack reassures me. He doesn't understand, I feel guilty for hurting Vincent also. When he put me down I looked in his eyes and for one second I saw everything. Hurt, shock, even a little anger, But he masked that in a flash.

"Thank you." I tell Zack when he sets me down and turns for the woods.

"No problem, I'll be right back." And he heads into the forest.

**Zack**

"Vincent, I know you're there. What the heck did you do? She was so sad." I say randomly into the forest. I wait for a little. Maybe I was wrong about him being in here. All of the sudden I see a blur of red to my left and Vincent is standing beside me, apparently just having jumped out of the tree over here.

"I knew you were here. Now spill." I say, anger lacing through my voice. I don't like Yuffie in the way she likes me, but I do feel protective of her like an older brother would, even though we've known each other for a short time.

"I simply told her I would be going on my own once we get to Midgar" he tells me, with no emotion in his voice apparently missing a major detail in this. Yuffie likes him.

"Man, I don't think you understand why she…" I say trailing off when I decide not to tell him about that.

"I mean she was probably just surprised, you know how girls get." He just looks at me. Okay, apparently he doesn't know how girls are. That's weird, but Yuffie did tell my stuff about him that's… um… different to say the least.

"I don't think she wants you to be gone even though she said so about two minutes ago. Girls are like that. They say things they don't mean, it's no big deal." I say in a nonchalant tone. When he doesn't answer I quickly think of something to say.

"So…uh are you gonna come back? Yuffie really is sorry, though I heard how she gave you that smack." I say snickering to myself, and abruptly stopping when he turns and heads the opposite direction of Midgar.

"Wait, where are you going?!" I ask him.

"Away." He tells me then disappears into the trees, without a sound. I'm a little stunned, I thought my argument was convincing. I stand and head into the trees behind him.

"VINCENT! WHERE ARE YOU" I shout. Dang it, why did he do that and how is he so dang fast. I keep going that way for a couple minutes when I finally see him, leaning against one of the trees.

"You followed me." He says calmly.

"Duh, I don't want to give up without trying. Yuffie wanted me to bring you back so I will." He stands strait.

"Try me." He says. He wants me to fight him?

"Fine, Vince." I pull the Buster sword off my back and run towards him quickly. I try to hit him with the flat side just to knock him out but he jumps, flipping in mid-air and lands behind me. Before I can even turn I hear his gun come out of holster and…

**Vincent **

"_Very nice, you actually went on the offense there. I thought you would do some of your tricks and just disappear like you usually do. I must say, I'm impressed." _

I just grunt in reply, too busy to answer. I finally resort to dragging Zack's body back towards the others so they can find him. After I knocked him unconscious, I decided to take him closer so the others could find him, and also as a warning not to follow me. Why does he have to be so tall? I think to myself. When I decide that I'm far enough, I lay Zack by a tree. He'll probably be out for a couple more minutes and the Turks will probably already be looking for him so I jump into one of the trees and wait until I hear them approaching. They come into view I listen to them, slightly amused.

"Holy cow, I didn't know Vincent could take out a soldier. Dang." Reno says. Rude is standing beside him so he bends over to pick Zack up off of the ground with a grunt. They walk out of the forest quietly. Yuffie will be angry when she see's what I did, but I turn to leave.

**Yuffie**

"dang, that hurt." Is the first thing he says when he wakes up. I rush to his side, I want to confirm my suspicion about what did this.

"Zack! Are you Okay? What happened?" I ask, somewhat relieved when he smiles.

"Vincent's pretty fast, Huh?" he asks, and I sigh. I knew it. Oh Vincent why did you do this.

"Vincent did this? Why?" he shrugs.

"He really didn't want to come back here, I guess. Didn't talk much either. But that's no surprise considering who we're talking about." He adds with another sigh.

"One thing I do know is he sure hits hard." He says rubbing the back of his head.


End file.
